What's a Southern Belle to do?
by EarthlySakura
Summary: Rogue and Logan were best friends until he left. Now that he's back Rogue's looking for revenge, but she just might find love. Will Rogue choose Logan or will she choose the one she used? Rogue has some sass to her and may seem a little oc. Rogan/Rott


A/N: I haven't written for a long time so I'm currently getting back into the swing of things. This story is from Rogue's point of view and is flows with some of Rogue's southern sass, without the annoying accent.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor their personalities nor X-Men: The Movie. Basically I own nothing. :(

Marie was in the laundry room in the mansion, a kind of sanctuary for her. Ever since Logan left I was slightly more isolated from all the other students. Maybe that was why on a Friday night I was in the laundry room instead of out at parties.

It's easier to sit in the laundry room just listening to music and dancing around, no one to impress you know? No need to act ditzy for a guy or boy-obsessed for a girl. So here I was dancing around in my pajamas, the short ones you know? Guess who walks in? Wolverine himself.

"Hey kid," he said in his usual nonchalant tone.

SHIT! Did he see me dancing to Katy Perry? I felt my face get scarlet. "Hey Logan how long were you at the door?" I asked casually. The jerk actually SMIRKED!

"Oh I saw from the part where you were doing the sprinkler," he said.

SHIT SHIT SHIT! I just embarrassed myself in front of Wolverine! Hey, wait a second. I'm mad at him. He left me without any warning!

I crossed my arms in mock yet sort of real anger. "You left," I stated, "You left me here not knowing where you were going to be. You left me here without saying goodbye. Don't think you can just walk out of my life without explanation and expect everything to be okay."

He sighed adjusted his cigar.

Frustrated I shouted at him, "PS, I'm not a kid!"

I stalked out of the room leaving my laundry half folded sitting there for the world to see. Screw it, I don't need the clothes that bad. I was completely caught up in my anger towards Wolverine when I ran into the one and only hot Mr. Summers. Oh, this could be fun.

I pretended to tear up a bit and looking really upset. Take the bait Mr. Summers, you can do it.

"Hey Rogue, are you okay?" he asked concerned at the sight of an old student in tears.

I mumble I'm fine under my breath pretending to be the unconvincing sad person you know? I even did the whole I'm trying to avoid talking about it bit. He fell for it; I should get an Oscar for this act.

"Rogue, you don't possibly expect me to believe that do you? Come on, you can tell me," Scott said in his best teacher voice.

"Well, Mr. Summers, it's about everything," I muttered avoiding his gaze. I'm despicable but in my defense that was not a complete lie, actually it was pretty accurate.

"Rogue, call me Scott. I'm not your teacher anymore and anyways we're friends, right?" Scott asked laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Okay so maybe I was acting to get Logan in trouble but it would be nice to be able to vent to someone. Ever since Logan left I haven't really had anyone to talk to, and it's been kind of hard. Okay, I'm lying, it's been REALLY hard. Scott's nice and cute so I think I will talk to him.

I grabbed his hand and started in the direction of my room. I pushed him in the room and closed and locked the door insisting on some privacy. I motioned for him to sit before I plopped on the bed myself.

"Well….it starts the day Logan left. He didn't say goodbye or tell me where he was going. He just…left. My best friend just left, I wasn't important enough to them to keep them here," I started.

Now you need to understand that I'm a girl, a very hormonal girl. We all know how that goes. I started to get really emotional and was spilling my guts about everything from abandonment issues to just sucking at being social. Poor Scott listened to me and had to deal with the fireworks of tears that sprung from my now very red eyes.

**I've never seen a man panic so much at the sight of tears.**

Yah needless to say Scott hugged me a lot. He even apologized for not noticing. Worth it? I think so.

Scott hung his head a little, "You know Rogue, I've been having a tough time too. Before Logan left I walked in on him and Jean…together. She cheated on me with the guy I despise!"

At this point I tuned him out from sheer shock that Logan did that. I had a huge crush on him and he knew it! I mean how could they not know considering the fact that I kissed him a week before he left! A fresh batch of tears came brimming from my eyes.

"Marie… I'm sorry I didn't think….Let's get some food crying must have made you tired," Scott said extending his hand to me.

I gave a wet giggle and followed him out. Thank goodness for Scott…and Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

We walked into the dining hall and immediately my eyes fell on Logan and Jean sitting at a table. His nostrils flared slightly at the sight of me.

He stood up and cornered me, "You smell like one eyed and tears. What the hell did he do to you?"

What the hell did HE do to me? It's more like what the hell did YOU do to me? I stuck my finger right into his chest, "What the hell Logan. You're the one who was fucking Jean behind Scott's and my back," I felt my voice rise and crack, "After I told you I liked you you ended up FUCKING Jean! THEN you LEFT me. Fuck you Logan! What happened between me and Scott is our business!"

Now for the finale, I swayed up to Scott and gave him the hottest kiss possible. I mean full on, hands tangled in his amazing hair, tongue, and everything. I probably should have thought about this before just doing it in front of everyone.

Luckily Scott went along with it. I heard a growl and smiled into the kiss; good he's jealous. We broke off the kiss, both gasping for air. Turning to the full cafeteria I caught Jean glaring at me as she slammed the door. Scott on the other hand was grinning like an idiot.

I smirked at Logan's direction before grabbing Scott's hand and leading him to my room.

"Wow Rogue I didn't know you felt like that toward me," He said with that freaking adorable grin on his face.

I pulled out a bottle of Bacardi Rum and mixed us two very strong drinks.

Okay so I know it was mean to use Scott to make THE Wolverine jealous but it was sooo much fun. Plus, I'm maybe starting to eh… like Scott. OMG I like Scott! What the hell is wrong with me? Focus Marie, Scott is sitting right next to you on your BED.

I snapped out of my thoughts to Scott talking to me; he talks WAY too much. I put my finger to his lips to silence him before I leaned in to kiss him. My hand found its way behind his neck while the other got tangled in his hair. GOD he is such a good kisser!

I woke up the next morning and cracked one blurry eye open. Why the hell does my head hurt so much? I cracked open the other eye and tried to sit up only to be stopped. What the? A man's arm thrown across my chest? Where the hell are my clothes?

I squeezed my eyes shut silently willing him to go away yet when I peeked the naked man was still in my bed. I finally realized who the naked man was when I saw a small tattoo that said 'Alex Summers 1993-2007 May he rest in peace'.

**Oh my god I slept with Scott.**

A/N: If I get positive reviews I will continue with this story. I am completely open to ideas for other stories too.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
